Spirit Child
by AC1830
Summary: On his way home, Joe encounters a snow storm and has to wait it out in a line shack. He has a visit from an unusual child who tells him things about Adam, who has been gone for years. Adam, in the mean time has suffered a great loss and has returned home. The child appears to be a connection to Adam's loss.


Joe

Snow had been falling heavily for only an hour yet several inches had already covered the trail Joe was following. He was trying to get home from Placerville but a sudden March snowstorm came across the mountains just after he crossed onto the southern section of the Ponderosa. Before he left Placerville he saw the clouds building, so he decided to send a wire home to let his family know his route and plans to get home. For the last week he had been in Placerville negotiating a contract for beef. He urgently needed to get the contract papers home so he made the decision to push on. Moving from line shack to line shack Joe figured he could make it home more easily.

Checking his bearings, Joe calculated he had a couple more miles until the next shack. It was getting late in the day and he was anxious to get settled before darkness fell. Knowing it was well stocked he and Cochise would hold up there to let the storm pass.

"Come on Cooch, we're almost there. This is the next to last shack, before home. I think I see some smoke up ahead. Maybe someone else needed to get out of the storm, too." Cochise perked up her ears when Joe nudged her to move a little bit faster. She nickered in response as she increased her steps and Joe pulled his coat tighter around his neck and ears to keep the blowing snow out.

After what seemed like hours they finally reached the shack. Cochise stopped at the shed waiting patiently to be led inside. Joe stiffly dismounted feeling the cold through to his bones. He quickly unsaddled his horse and led her inside. He found some hay, a bucket for water and gave her some oats he was carrying with him. Satisfied that Cochise was safe and warm, Joe picked up his saddle bags and bedroll, and headed for the shack. The icy wind suddenly shifted around the door and he got a whiff of meat cooking but it was nothing he recognized and certainly nothing he expected out in the wilderness, miles from civilization.

Deciding to be extra cautious he pulled his gun out and slowly opened the door and saw no one. In fact there was no evidence that anyone had been in the small one-room cabin. There was no fire and therefore no food cooking. Wrinkling his nose, Joe sniffed the air again and could have sworn he still smelled some kind of beef stew. Shrugging his shoulders with a bit of disappointment, he quickly set about building a fire and soon had hot beans, jerky and coffee for dinner. A can of peaches made a pretty good dessert to round out the meal.

After Joe ate he cleaned up and sat for a while in the quiet of the shack, listening to the crackling of the fire and the wind howling outside. Feeling the effects of a long day of travel and the warm food in his belly, he decided to turn in. Joe stretched out on the cot, pulled the blanket up around him and was asleep in minutes.

Hours later, Joe awoke to light in the room. He knew he had turned down the lamp but now it was brighter. He lay still and listened, he could hear someone breathing and humming. Without moving he slowly rolled his eyes around to try to find the source of the sounds. That's when he saw the intruder. His eyes told him it was a child of about four years old sitting by the fireplace stirring something in the large pot, but his brain was telling him that was impossible. Joe slowly reached for his gun and began to sit up.

The visitor noticed Joe but didn't seem bothered by his presence in the least. The "child" smiled pleasantly at him and went back to stirring the contents of the pot. Screwing up his face Joe tried to figure out just what he was looking at. The child appeared to be a young boy. His clothing consisted simply of pants and shirt, with no shoes. He had ebony black hair and the brightest green eyes Joe had ever seen. His skin was pale and milky white in color. He smiled at Joe with a warm bright smile and opened his mouth to speak. Joe was stunned to hear the child's voice. He spoke with an accent that was almost musical in tone and he spoke with a speech that was beyond his years.

"Please call me Addyson. I hope you do not mind that I am here. I am not used to the cold and this structure was here. I've been waiting for you to awaken. I have a message to give you. Oh, and you will not need your weapon; I will not harm you."

"Message? What... are you talking about?" Joe managed to squeak out the questions.

"We can speak of that later. Would you like some stew? I do not know about you but I am very hungry," Addyson spoke in soothing tones.

Joe began to relax in Addyson's presence so he put his gun away. "Yeah sure. By the way I'm Joe, Joe Cartwright."

Addyson smiled warmly, giving a simple nod of his head as if he already knew that. As the food was served Joe studied the visitor. Something seemed very familiar about his face. Maybe the eyes; oh, not the color, but the shape, and the dark hair. Joe shrugged to himself as he took the bowl from Addyson, who smiled again. Joe froze with his spoon halfway to his mouth. That was it. He had the same kind of smile as Adam, a little crooked and the dimples that pushed his cheeks toward his eyes. Addyson reminded Joe of Adam. Well just in the face and the hair, nothing else was like his brother.

Joe began to eat. He had to admit his mouth was watering despite having eaten a few hours ago. After a few bites he began to recognize the taste. He'd had something like it at Annie O'Toole's restaurant when she'd first arrived at the silver camps. Joe thought hard to recall the name. As he let the memories of that crazy time run through his mind he suddenly remembered – Corned Beef and Cabbage stew. _It's a good thing Hoss isn't here or there wouldn't be any stew left for me or Addyson._ Joe chuckled to himself.

Addyson glanced up with his green eyes sparkling. "Hoss is your brother, yes? Does he like to eat Irish food? There will be plenty for him as well."

Joe coughed and sputtered, trying not to choke on the food in his mouth. After he swallowed, he frowned. Addyson's face was completely innocent. "I...I didn't say anything about Hoss. How did you know what I was thinking?"

Addyson's giggle sounded like tiny bells. "I am sorry. You are not able to read thoughts. I will refrain from doing that." He dipped his head and finished his food in silence.

Puzzled, Joe went back to eating as well. When he finished he rinsed his bowl and placed it near the fire to dry. Looking at Addyson he spoke quietly. "Hoss is my brother. He's a lot bigger than I am and he loves food of all kinds. He is also very kind and gentle."

Addyson nodded and began to clean up all the food and dishes. Afterward he sat on the floor by the fire drawing his knees up under his chin. As Joe went to stretch out on the cot Addyson studied him with a melancholy smile. Joe caught a glimpse of it.

"What is it? Is there something else you haven't told me?"

Lowering his head, Addyson sighed and continued. "You have another brother, correct?"

Joe eyed him suspiciously. He answered cautiously, "Yes. His name is Adam." Joe hadn't seen Adam in years. He could not understand how this child could know about Adam, or any of them for that matter.

Addyson's eyes widened and the green in them flared with gold sparks. A lone tear trickled down his cheek.

Seeing Addyson's eyes change Joe moved and crouched where Addyson sat by the fire. Any calm Joe felt was suddenly gone.

Addyson regarded Joe with nervous eyes. What he had to tell this man would be very difficult. He could not reveal too much. What a mess! Addyson sighed. "Please sit down Joe." Joe pulled a chair around and straddled it with his arms propped on the back. "I knew you would be here. Your brothers are on their way. They are not far but they encountered the storm, and… something else. It did not go well with Adam. He was badly injured." Addyson peered into the fire. He didn't want to see harm come to this family; they were too special.

Joe absorbed what he had just heard. "They're coming here? Adam's home? No, it can't be; he's been gone for years. Last we heard he was somewhere in England. Wait, what do you mean Adam's hurt? Where are they? I've got to get to them now." He jumped up and began putting his coat on.

"Joe. That will not help. They are too far yet. I am sorry." Addyson stared at Joe, his green eyes dark with sorrow.

Joe froze at Addyson's words, and then spun so quickly he made the flames dance in the fireplace with the shift of air. "What the hell do you mean? You said he's hurt, or…oh God….no….not dead." Joe sank to the floor and ran his hands across his face.

"I do not know the outcome, only that he was badly injured. I did what I could to help him, and then I came here...to wait for you."

"What do you mean you 'did what you could'? What are you talking about?" Joe's voice was climbing higher as he tried hard to control his emotions. "None of this is making any sense."

"I am sorry Joe. I cannot reveal any more. Trust me when I say this is all I can do, to make you aware of the situation." There was so much more he wanted to say but he didn't dare.

Joe started pacing around the small room and threw his hands into the air. "Oh that's just fine. Very helpful! You show up, tell me Adam's home and he's hurt badly and I can't even go do anything about it." In two steps Joe was in front of Addyson and yanked the boy off the floor by the shoulders. "Tell me right now where Adam is, then we're both going out to find him."

Despite his position of dangling above the floor, Addyson spoke calmly, "No Joe. You must wait here. Your brother Hoss will bring him here. You can help him here, not out there." Joe put him down. Addyson tipped his head toward the dark window. "You must sleep. They will be here in a few hours."

Joe began to complain about not being the least bit sleepy, but he found he was actually growing drowsy. He moved to the cot and stretched out on it. After wrapping up in his blanket he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Addyson looked on with a mixture of sadness and peace in his eyes. He liked this man. Perhaps he would be able to stay near and watch over them all.

Joe's body jumped and he bolted straight up, acutely aware of having heard a loud voice or thump. Disoriented he quickly scanned the shack. Sunlight was just coming into the window. The lamp had gone out but there was a nice fire still blazing. The black pot was near the fire with steam rising out of it. Joe could tell it held the remains of last night's stew, but all traces of Addyson were gone. Joe shook his head to clear the misty images swirling around in his thoughts. Did he just dream all that last night?

Just then Joe heard a horse whinny and was concerned that Cochise was in trouble. He sprang to the door and yanked it open. He was not prepared for what he saw. Suddenly, painfully, Addyson's words came roaring back into his head.

About twenty feet away were his brothers. Hoss was trying to get Adam off Chubb while standing in nearly two feet of snow. Joe flew out and slogged through the snow as fast as he could. He took the feet of his unconscious brother and together they got him into the shelter and onto the cot. Joe then went back out to get the horses into the lean-to with Cochise. He made sure they were settled then ran back to the shack. By the time he returned, Hoss had Adam's wet clothes off and had moved the cot near the fire to begin warming his brother up. When Joe came in Hoss turned his head away to hide his frightened expression, but Joe had seen it. Joe's heart dropped to his feet. He carefully moved over to the cot and knelt beside it. He took Adam's cold hand and absentmindedly rubbed it while tears stained his face; Addyson's words were ringing in his head. Hoss had moved over to the pot of stew and gave it a slow, absentminded stir.

Joe could barely find his voice. "Hoss, tell me what happened."

Hoss didn't turn around. His voice was shaky. "Adam got home while you were in Placerville. He got mule-headed about surprisin' you on the trail so we came. It was late yesterday. We was about five miles from here makin' our way down the trail. It was then that we hit the bad snow. I was leadin' the way when there was an unearthly scream behind me. I turned as fast as I could drawin' my rifle, and saw Sport rear up and Adam flew off his back. I saw something big and dark fly over them. There was a flash of green then everything was still. When I got to Adam, he was lyin' all crooked and his arm was dislocated. I fixed him up the best I could and got him on Chubb. I thought we'd never make it here."

Joe stared at his bigger brother. "You rode all night?"

Hoss simply nodded. He chucked his hands into his pockets and sank down heavily in the chair.

Joe looked Adam over and decided he needed better dressings for his injuries. Letting Hoss sit and rest he got out the first aid supplies and went to work. A while later he sat by the black pot and dished up some stew for himself and Hoss. Not realizing how hungry he was, Hoss wolfed it down and asked for more. Joe willingly obliged him. Joe was secretly glad Hoss was too preoccupied with their troubles to ask about the stew. He wouldn't have known how to explain it anyway.

After both brothers had had their fill they settled on the floor near Adam and Hoss fell asleep almost immediately. Joe tried to keep a vigil over Adam but eventually succumbed to sleep as well. When Joe awoke it was dark. Adam's hand had dropped down on top of Joe's head. Joe sprang to his knees to check on Adam and saw his brother's eyes were open.

"Hey, big brother." Joe forced a smile he didn't feel. "I'd say welcome home but this isn't exactly home."

Adam gave a slight smile at seeing Joe. "Joe…what happened?"

"Hoss said something spooked Sport. He reared up and you fell off. Hit your head and shoulder pretty bad. Now no more talk for a while. You need to rest."

Adam grabbed for Joe's hand. "Joe I saw something...he caught me when I fell…green eyes like shamrocks, he touched me…It was...my…son." Adam's weak voice trailed off.

Joe was stunned. "Adam? What son? What are you talking about?" Joe's mind was swirling recalling how Addyson looked so much like Adam.

Adam reached for Joe and had sorrow in his eyes. "He died from fever...was only four…Last month…Oh Addy…" Adam reached up toward the window and Joe saw his brother looking at something Joe couldn't see. "Addy, please…don't… go…" Adam dropped his arm and closed his eyes.

Joe saw a lone tear drift down his brother's cheek. Unable to comprehend all that Adam had said Joe gazed up toward the darkened window and caught the faintest glimmer of green sparks outside, and at the same time he heard a quiet laugh that sounded like tiny bells. Joe's breath caught in his chest. _Addy...son? Addy - Adam...Adam's son!_ Joe shivered but managed a small smile as he watched the green sparkles appear to dance after he'd figured it.

Adam

As dawn approached the next day and the gray light in the room began to brighten, Hoss sat against the log wall by the fireplace, his long legs stretched out on the floor. The only sounds in the small room were the crackling of the fire and the soft snores of his two brothers. The quiet atmosphere helped Hoss relax after what he had observed when he'd first awakened a few hours before. At that time, Joe and Adam were talking in hushed tones. Hoss, not wanting to disturb them, laid still until the room grew quiet. Now Adam was resting comfortably. His face relaxed with no sign of distress. Joe had fallen asleep leaning sideways against the cot with his hand resting on Adam's injured shoulder.

Hoss now was pondering just what he had seen and heard the previous night. Did he really hear Adam mention having a son who had died from a fever? How could he see him? And Hoss kept wondering about those green lights he'd seen on the trail when Adam fell and then again at the cabin a few hours ago. He just couldn't make sense of any of it and didn't even know how to bring it up with his brothers.

His anxious thoughts wandered back to a few days ago when Adam surprised him and Pa by showing up at home. Their father was so thrilled to see his eldest son he didn't seem to notice how tired and drawn Adam appeared to be. But Hoss noticed. He even tried to ask Adam about it but, as usual, his older brother smoothly side-stepped the question by redirection. Hoss left the issue alone but let Adam know he was available to listen at any time.

After they received Joe's telegram about the snow storm and his travel plans, Adam insisted that both brothers go to meet Joe part of the way and ride home with him. Hoss voiced his concerns that Adam didn't appear to have all his energy back from his trip, but Adam sidestepped it again and very firmly said he was going; end of discussion. Hoss somehow knew right then that something bad had happened to Adam and he had come home for one of two reasons - to get away from it or to heal from it. Hoss determined right then to find out the truth so his brother could heal and return to his old self.

Now Hoss sat in a line shack, contemplating his older brother who was seriously injured, mourning the loss of a son, and his younger brother troubled by some truth that had yet to be spoken and not wanting to leave Adam's side at all. Hoss knew both his brothers shared some information and he was going to find out what it was as soon as they were awake.

As the sunlight broke through the window, Hoss rose quietly and went to tend to the stock. As he fed the horses and brushed them down, he felt a chilly breeze brush by him. Hoss turned expecting to see Joe but instead saw nothing. He heard something that sounded like a child's laugh. Since he was finished with the horses he headed back to the shack to check on Joe and Adam. Seeing they were still asleep, Hoss quietly closed the door and decided to prepare some snares. If they stayed one more day, they would need food so he figured he'd set some snares later in the morning. As he headed to the shed, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, then he heard the laughter again. As he turned his large frame he nearly knocked down a small child with black hair and green eyes.

Before Hoss could say anything, the boy spun around and ran into the woods. Hoss followed as fast as his big frame would let him, but the child was too fast and Hoss had lost him. Just as he turned to head back he saw a green light and then lots of little dancing lights all around him. The last thing he remembered was the sound of tiny bells ringing, then all was clear and silent. The woods were just as they had been before he entered them. Hoss slowly walked back to the shack trying to understand everything when he saw Joe coming out of the shack. He jogged up and grabbed his little brother's arm.

"Hey, Joe. You won't believe what I just saw."

A couple of hours later Joe and Hoss sat on the tiny stoop outside the shack. After Hoss had told Joe what he'd experienced Joe filled Hoss in on his visit with Addyson. Neither brother knew what to do with what they knew so they agreed to move on to some chores while Adam slept. The storm had passed and the temperature was warming up allowing the snow to begin to melt. Hoss set some snares hoping to catch something for dinner while Joe led the horses to a small field and stream behind the shack. He hobbled them and let them graze. Returning to the shack, Joe made a small breakfast from some stores that Adam and Hoss had brought. After he and Hoss ate Joe prepared a broth for Adam for when he woke up. Joe checked on Adam and was satisfied to see his brother resting peacefully. Hoss suggested trying to wake Adam later for lunch and Joe agreed.

Outside Hoss cleaned out the makeshift stable as he and Joe discussed the situation. Joe was impatient to find out the whole story from Adam, and Hoss was trying get him to see the need to wait it out.

"Joe I want ta know just as bad as you but ya cain't just go an' start talkin' about it. This is somethin' that's affected our brother deeply. You didn't see him when he got home. He was pale, very tired and looked like he'd lost weight. Now that I know what's happened I realized it was sorrow I saw in his eyes. We gotta let him tell us what happened when he's ready. An' don't ya go sayin' nothin' about our little visitor neither, ya hear?"

"I hear, brother. I just can't imagine what happened. And where is his wife, Addy's mother? Did she die too? We didn't even know he had a family, Hoss." Joe sighed as he cleaned off the saddles and set them on some rails. Hoss turned and saw Joe leaning his head on Adam's saddle, his shoulders shaking. Hoss rested his large hand gently on Joe's back.

"Joe, it's gonna be all right. We just need to let Adam tell his story then we'll pull together like we always do."

Joe straightened up and nodded once, not looking at his brother. "I'll go check the horses. Why don't you see if we have any meat for lunch?"

Hoss watched Joe walk off then set off to check his snares.

After a simple lunch of rabbit stew, Joe added the scraps to the broth for Adam. The brothers decided it was time to wake him. At first it was difficult to rouse him but he eventually woke up enough to sit and take some broth. After he ate Joe changed the bandages for his head and his shoulder, and saw to his other needs. As the afternoon wore on Adam sat and stared out the door. They had left it open to allow some fresh Spring air inside. Joe and Hoss kept busy with some little chores, anything to keep from sitting and waiting for Adam to speak.

Adam drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "All right. You two might as well sit down before you wear yourselves out trying to keep out of my way."

Joe and Hoss exchanged glances and moved the chairs to sit near Adam who was propped up on the cot. Adam looked at each of his brothers for a moment then returned to looking out the door. He drew in a deep, shuddering breath and released it as he brushed his free hand over his face. He stared out at the trees as he began his story.

"After I left the Ponderosa five years ago I spent time in Boston visiting friends and working. I worked for an Engineering firm and earned enough money to sail to England. The firm had an office there and offered me as much work as I wanted. When I arrived in London, I worked for them part time and toured the country the rest of the time.

"While I visited the smaller towns I stayed with local farmers or shop keepers. It gave me a chance to experience rural life in England firsthand. On one particular farm in northern England, I actually stayed for several weeks during the summer. Some recent wind storms had damaged their buildings so I offered to help the family rebuild in exchange for room and board. It was there that I met Alannah. She was a young Irish woman, around twenty, who was taking care of the family's eight children. Her father had died in an accident on their farm and her mother gave up living after that. Alannah told me she worked hard to leave Ireland so she could survive. Traveling any way she could she made it to northern England. The family took her in and let her stay if she agreed to help with their young children. She had been there for five years when I arrived. The youngest child, a girl, was almost five and ready to start helping her mother, so when I arrived Alannah's time with the family was drawing to a close."

Adam paused and drank some water. He had a soft smile on his face as he recalled the first weeks with Alannah. His voice was quiet and seemed to reach back over the years.

"I was attracted to her from the first time we were introduced. She had a smile that lit up the room and her hazel green eyes reflected the green of the rolling hills around us. She always wore her wavy auburn hair in a braid down her back. She was very gentle with the children and had a wicked sense of humor. She had a wild sort of independence but was also able to calm a turbulent situation.

"The family had taught her to read and write. She loved to read anything she could and was fascinated by the American books I carried with me. We spent many evenings together reading and talking. I told her about America and the Ponderosa. She told me about her family farm in Ireland and her life there before the accident. The difference in our ages never seemed important to either of us.

"One warm summer evening, I asked Alannah to marry me." Adam paused and seemed to drift away. In his thoughts he was back on the farm in England. He and Alannah had gone for a walk after dinner and sat on a stone fence overlooking the rolling hills. A gentle breeze carried a whiff of freshly cut hay and the sound of cattle lowing in the next pasture. Adam studied Alannah and noticed how content she seemed. When she turned to look at him he took her hands in his and asked her right then to marry him. She answered with her next breath that she would. Adam's heart raced with the joy he felt at that moment.

"Adam…You okay?"

Adam was abruptly brought back to the present when Joe called his name.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got lost in thought." Adam remained silent as the mists of memory cleared his head.

"So, what happened. I assume she said yes."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, she accepted and within a month we married and headed back to London. We took several weeks to get back to London as I wanted to show Alannah other parts of England. By that time we had decided to head to America so I booked passage on the next ship. On our journey across the ocean we discovered she was with child. When we arrived in New York, she was too far along to handle the trip to Boston. We stayed with a friend of mine from college until Addy was born. A couple of months after that we moved to Boston. I returned to work for the Engineering firm until Addy was older and able to make the trip to Nevada."

Adam's voice trailed off as he closed his eyes. Hoss noticed a grimace and moved to see if Adam was all right. "If you don't mind I need to rest for a while, Hoss."

Hoss gently helped Adam lay down. He was asleep in minutes. It was nearly dinner time so the brothers set about getting ready to eat and tending to the horses.

Adam slept deeply through all the preparations for dinner and woke up again in time to eat some fresh stew. After supper, Adam said he was ready to tell the rest of the story.

He took a few moments to gather his thoughts. Joe and Hoss exchanged concerned looks. They knew this was going to be the more difficult part of the story. Adam's quiet voice drew them out of their own anxious thoughts.

"We ended up staying in Boston for four more years. Alannah had been with child a couple more times but she miscarried both times and couldn't travel for a while afterwards. A year after the last time I finally convinced her it was time for my family to meet her and Addy. We were all set to leave when….when…." Adam quickly turned away and wouldn't speak any more.

Hoss rested his hand on Adam's leg and waited. Finally, he prompted his older brother. "Is that when she and Addy got sick?"

Adam nodded. "They came down with Typhus. I couldn't imagine how. We were in an upper class area of Boston with good living conditions. But Alannah had been volunteering for several months at an orphanage across town. When the doctor told me what it was I was forced to put them in a hospital in insolation. I wasn't sick so I couldn't even see them. Addy cried and was so frightened. At least they let him stay near Alannah. I never left the hospital. For nearly two weeks several of my friends brought me food and changes of clothes. I was determined to be there when my wife and child recovered." Adam abruptly shifted on the cot and turned his back to his brothers. He lay silently refusing to talk anymore.

Joe and Hoss were at a loss what to do so they sat silently until Adam was able to continue the story. After several long minutes, Joe was the first to speak, his voice was low and gentle.

"Adam, what happened to Alannah and Addy? Please tell us."

Adam took a slow breath and answered so quietly his brothers had to strain to hear him.

"They didn't recover."

Hoss knew it was coming but it was still so hard to hear. "Adam, Joe and I…We're so sorry…."

Adam pushed himself up and glared at his brothers. "I don't need your damn pity or platitudes. My wife and child are dead! That's it. End of story. I couldn't even have a decent funeral for them! Because of the damned disease they had to be cremated…Oh God, I never got to say good-bye. I never knew if they suffered or if they were even together." Through his tirade and bolstered by his anger, Adam managed to stand up. "I've got to get out of here." He took a few faltering steps before falling. Joe managed to grab hold of him to keep him from landing on his injured shoulder. Hoss knelt beside Adam and helped him back up. With Joe on the other side the three brothers made their way outside. Joe went back in for a chair for Adam so he could sit on the stoop. Hoss and Joe moved away to give their brother some time to be alone.

Adam stared at the stars and reflected on all the times he had spent showing them to Alannah and Addy. He was lost in thought when a memory struck him.

"I saw him. Hoss, I saw Addy, when I fell off Sport. He was there and somehow kept me from hitting the ground so hard. How could he do that? I saw green lights and… and his green eyes. I'd know those eyes anywhere. He had black hair like mine but had his mother's green eyes. Hoss, how could I see him? He's gone… He's….gone…"

Adam put his head down and wept. "They're both gone. I'll never see them again."

Hoss and Joe stood silently by their brother as he finally released his grief. Their hearts broke for their brother. Neither one wanted to tell him what they had seen. Both shook their heads in agreement to keep those stories to themselves. Adam had grieved hard the rest of the night allowing more of the story to come out. After a memorial service, Adam's friends convinced him to travel home, back to Nevada. They took care of all the travel arrangements and sent him on his way. When he arrived home he had not slept nor eaten for several days. And at that time had not grieved for his wife and son. Now, in a tiny cabin in the Sierras with his two brothers, Adam had let everything go and could rest his soul as well as his body. It was nearly midnight by the time everyone succumbed to sleep.

Alannah and Addy

Dawn over the Sierras was slow to make its appearance. Joe lay on his bedroll willing the sun's rays to come and chase the dark shadows of night away. He needed to put the nightmares of the previous day behind him. He couldn't stay asleep last night with Adam's tragic story running through his mind. He kept wondering how Adam had dealt with it every day and finally realized his brother hadn't dealt with it at all. Feeling guilt for his earlier thoughts, Joe realized the great burden Adam carried with him would be with him the rest of his life. He began to wonder if Adam would ever heal from it, like Hoss believed he could.

Joe knew Hoss had been awake most of the night too, and wondered if Adam had slept any. Joe got his answer when he finally stood up and Adam had quietly asked for help to get outside to attend to his needs. Hoss followed a few minutes later. Afterwards, Adam wanted to remain on the stoop. Joe helped him into a chair and covered his brother with blankets to keep him warm in the chilled morning air. The sky was just beginning to brighten in the East and Joe knew dawn was about an hour away. He went back inside to begin breakfast while Hoss had gone out to see if his snares had caught any small animals.

As dawn's golden lights finally began their warm reach over the mountain ranges, the brothers sat by the fire and made their plans for the day as they finished their breakfast. After his last bite, Joe looked over at Hoss. "So it's decided then. We head home and push hard to get there tonight?"

Hoss nodded as he finished his beans and bacon. That's all they had to eat since the snares were empty. Adam just sat and stared at the fire as he sipped on his coffee.

Joe spoke gently to get Adam's attention, "Adam, you know you'll need to ride for the first hour or two until we get out of these high hills. After that we'll set up the travois for the rest of the trip."

"Yeah, I know. I can manage the ride. My head's better." His voice was flat, almost lifeless.

"Do ya want me ta lead Sport or can you handle him one handed?"

"We can try the lead. At least till we get down the steeper part of the slope. I should be able to take over from there."

Joe and Hoss then began packing things up. Adam went to rest on the cot until they were ready to go.

Outside, Joe asked Hoss if he still thought Adam would get over his loss and the grief.

"Joe, you should know the answer to that."

Joe raised his eyebrows in question and gave Hoss an exasperated look.

Hoss ignored the look and focused on saddling the horses. "Think of Pa, Joe."

Silence, then, "Oh, yeah I guess you're right. Pa has always said it's easier than it was in the beginning but he still misses each of our mothers deeply. Sorry Hoss. It's just so shocking. I can't imagine myself going through what Adam's going through."

"Joe ya don't need ta imagine it. Just be there for him when he needs ya."

"Yeah, you're right, Hoss. Guess I better start loading up the gear."

"You do that little brother, an' let Adam know we'll be ready ta go in a few minutes."

Joe waved his acknowledgement as he headed toward the shack.

The first part of the journey home was very rough on Adam. His concussion and injured shoulder made sitting atop Sport difficult at best. Their descent down the mountain was slow and tedious. After the heavy snow the ground was soft and still wet in areas. Hoss held Sport's lead rein so Adam could use the pummel to help keep his balance in the saddle. Sport seemed to sense a difference in his master's riding and adjusted his gate accordingly. Once the brothers made it out of the mountains and onto flatter land, they stopped for food and water and gave Adam a chance to rest. By that point Adam was shaking from the strain of riding and nearly fell on top of Hoss as he dismounted. They rested for a short time and let the horses graze. No one spoke as they had one thing on their minds – to get home by nightfall. Joe and Hoss set up the travois for Adam, letting Cochise pull it while Joe rode Sport. Soon the brothers were on their way again.

Along the route, which led them near woods and streams, Hoss spotted some small game. He broke off and went hunting. In an hour he had caught up with Joe and Adam at camp, and had several rabbits and some fish for lunch and dinner.

When the brothers stopped for lunch Adam sat with them around the fire while the fish cooked. Joe had found some berries and added them to the meal. Hoss noticed Adam had been very quiet which was not unexpected but his mood had become darker. Joe was sensing it too. After lunch Joe cleaned up and Hoss managed to talk Adam into a little walk.

Hoss stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and looked around admiring the blue sky and being thrilled to hear the songs of nesting birds.

"You know brother, there's nothin' better than walkin' an' hearin' all the new life in them trees. Breathe that fresh air. It just clears the mind and soul, don't ya think?"

Hoss looked sideways at Adam to see if he'd respond. He saw Adam roll his eyes as he sighed. It was working. At least Adam was listening. They walked a little farther before Adam wanted to stop and rest. They found a large log to sit on and watch the wildlife flit around them.

Watching a pair of chipmunks scamper through the underbrush, Adam let his mind wander. He kept coming back to Hoss' words about the "new life" in the trees. Hoss subtly observed his brother's expressions. He knew Adam was working through his loss and pain. What he didn't know was if Adam would share any of his thoughts with him.

"You know, you're not very subtle sometimes. I guess you're trying to get me to talk it out." Adam glanced sideways and smirked at his brother.

Hoss chuckled. "I guess we know each other too well, Adam. I thought I'd just give you some time to think and maybe iffn ya wanted ta talk, well then…." He raised his big shoulders up and let them drop in an awkward shrug, not knowing what else to say.

Adam chuckled as well. "You know, being with you and Joe has been good. I don't know how I'm going to get over this but I guess being here is better than being in Boston and not having you two buffoons around to keep me distracted."

Hoss let out a guffaw at that and had to pull his big hand back. He was about to slap his brother on his back and quickly thought better of it.

Adam put his hand on Hoss' knee and smiled at him. "Thanks, Hoss." The brothers shared a long deep look that went well beyond words. He allowed Hoss to help him up and Hoss put his arm gently around Adam's shoulders as they made their way back to camp, then home.

Late that night, the brothers were nearing home. Adam was feeling stronger and wanted to ride Sport the rest of the way home, knowing it would speed up the trip, so after dinner they had packed up the pieces of the travois and discarded the long poles. A few miles from the house Joe rode ahead to let their father know they were home and to wake a couple of hands to help with the horses and gear.

A short while later, Hoss and Adam slowly rode side by side into the yard. Lanterns had been lit and two ranch hands waited by the rails to take the horses. Hoss helped Adam off his horse and walked with him to the front door. Inside, Ben and Joe were sitting by the fire. Seeing the serious expressions Joe and his Pa wore, Hoss got a sense that something was not quite right.

Ben stood and walked quickly over to Adam. He helped his son out of his jacket then led him over to the settee to sit down. Joe had told their father about the accident and Adam's injuries. During the conversation he realized his father didn't know about the deaths of Adam's family so Joe told him what had happened. But even with the news of Adam's accident and his family, Ben seemed more tense than expected. Joe just waited until Adam and Hoss got home to find out what was going on. Now that everyone was settled, Ben spoke up.

"Adam, I have something I need to discuss with you. I'm afraid it's something rather disconcerting."

Adam grimaced and held up his hand toward Ben. "Pa, I really need to get to bed. It's been a hard day and I'm exhausted. I'm sorry but whatever it is will need to wait until morning." Adam started to rise, but Ben stayed him with his hand.

"Son, this won't wait. You received a telegram from Boston just after you and Hoss left." Adam's head snapped up at that information.

Ben continued. "Andy at the telegraph office said it appeared to be urgent so I took the liberty to look at it." Ben looked apologetic at his son for reading a private message, then his expression changed to one of seriousness and sorrow. "Son, why didn't you tell me about your wife and son? I could have done something to help you."

"Pa, I'm sorry, I couldn't talk about it. It was too fresh, too painful. That's why I wanted to go meet up with Joe. I just needed to get away and sort things out."

Ben looked a bit hurt at that but continued. "Adam, you need to read this telegram. There's something about Alannah and Addy that you don't know."

Adam's control was slipping. He couldn't bear any more news about his beloved wife and son. Hoss and Joe saw the struggle Adam was having and intervened.

Hoss reached for the telegram. "Pa, may I see that?

Hoss read the telegram and his face went ashen, losing all color. Joe jumped up and snatched the paper from Hoss and quickly scanned it. His mouth worked up and down without words and his eyes filled with confusion and surprise.

"Pa, how do we know this is true? What's the proof? I mean…." Joe nearly fell back into his chair trying to make sense of what he'd read.

Adam studied each family member, and then his eyes landed on the paper in Joe's hand.

"Joe let me see that."

The atmosphere in the room was thick enough with tension to choke the life out of each occupant there. Adam stared at the paper, and as if it had suddenly turned into a rattlesnake, he dropped it to the floor and jumped up off the settee to move away as quickly as he could. Adam paced the room, rubbing his free hand over his face and through his hair. Tears streamed down his face as he tried and failed to comprehend what he had just read.

Ben moved to his eldest son and took him in his arms. Adam collapsed with such grief and pain Ben could barely support him. "Oh Pa. What do I do? It can't be true."

"Son." Ben held his son so tight for fear he would fall apart otherwise. "Adam, son, I need to tell more. You need to know that they're ….."

A voice as soft as a breeze floating across an English hillside came from the stairs. "Adam?"

Adam's head shot up as his brothers spun around to face the speaker. Standing on the lower landing was a young lady, with long auburn waves falling about her shoulders. Her green eyes carried sorrow and love across the room. Just behind her flowing robe, peeked the bright green eyes and ebony head of a four year old child. No one dared move or breathe for fear of making the apparitions on the stairs disappear. Joe and Hoss were stunned to see the child they had encountered staring back at them.

Adam glanced at his father for confirmation that they were real. Ben smiled and nodded, releasing his son from the embrace. Adam took a tentative step toward them and faltered. Ben caught him and supported his son as they both walked to the staircase.

Shaking terribly, Adam reached out and touched his wife's hand. She took hold of his hand and nearly floated down the last few steps. The two fell together with heaving sobs, not daring to move until a gentle tug on Adam's pant leg broke them apart. A timid voice whispered, "Da?"

Adam and Alannah released each other and together knelt down to enwrap their son in their arms.

Ben stepped back to stand with his arms across the shoulders of his other sons. Looking upward through misty eyes, he acknowledged the One from whom all miracles come. For Adam this was truly two of those miracles.

Epilogue

Dawn's early smile of golden light caressed the Ponderosa ranch house with tender tendrils. All was quiet after a tumultuous night. One lone figure silently moved down the hallway and stole a glance into each room. Joe and Hoss slept soundly in their beds. A glance into the last room revealed Adam lying with his good arm around Alannah, her head resting on his shoulder. Addy was snuggled tightly in between them. Ben silently closed the door and slipped down the hall to the stair case.

Once downstairs he built up the fire in the large stone fireplace. Settling into his favorite red chair, he wrapped his burgundy robe tighter about himself to keep warm until the fire took hold. Reaching over the left chair arm he found his journal and opened it to a clean page. Ben looked up at the ceiling and sighed, then began to write.

 _I'm not sure what to put on this page, or even how to describe what happened last night. All I know is that my son's life, Adam's life, has been restored to him in the forms of his wife and son. My daughter-in-law and grandson…I never knew I had until just a few days ago. It began with the telegram with a cryptic message that I'll never forget – "Adam / They're alive./ Horrible mistake / On way there / Sending letter with them / Stop."_

 _Alannah and Addy arrived three days ago, weak and exhausted from travel. After a day of Hop Sing's ministrations, they were able to tell me their story. They had become very sick and were separated from Adam who remained healthy. After they recovered they learned that Adam had been told they had died and were cremated. That was actually another mother and child near them and the staff confused them since the medical ward was overflowing with sick women and children. Adam had left Boston just a couple of days before his wife and child were released from the hospital._

 _Their friends were horrified and angered at the error and helped Alannah and Addy plan their trip to Nevada. A friend travelled with them and returned to Boston as soon as they were in my care. By the time they arrived here Adam was on his way with Hoss to meet up with Joe in the mountains._

 _When Adam arrived home, I had never seen such torment and emptiness in my son. It was as if his body was devoid of all life. When he read the telegram he had gone so pale I was convinced what was left of his life blood had been drained from him._

 _I have always been convinced that miracles exist, and events from the last few days have sealed my belief. My son returned home a lost and broken man, believing his wife and child were dead. When he returned with his brothers, he found his life force again when he saw, and touched, his wife and child. I saw him truly return to the land of the living in a matter of a few seconds._

 _The other miracle, I refuse to call it a mystery, is that Addy somehow believes he was with Adam and his brothers in the mountains; watching over them and trying his best to let them know he and his mother were fine. Long past midnight Joe and I remained in the great room after everyone else had gone to bed. When I spoke to Joe of Addy's comments, his face went ashen and his eyes misted over. He looked at me with confusion and compassion in his hazel eyes. In a soft quiet voice he related the experiences he, Hoss and Adam had had with green lights, a child with green eyes and black hair, and a laugh that sounded like tiny bells. I nodded silently in understanding. Simultaneously, Joe and I looked up toward the ceiling that was also the floor to Adam's room. The love in that family in the room above us truly transcends all understanding. I believe it was the spirit of love from a child that was visited upon my sons in those mountains. Addy's spirit child._

The End

Alannah – Gaelic - attractive, fair, peaceful

Addyson - Scottish surname "son of Addie" Addy - nickname for Adam (characteristics- Independent, individualistic, ambitious, strong-willed, inventive, successful)

Typhus - one form known as "Jail fever" was spread from rats to fleas to humans. It occurred in crowded areas, where hygiene is poor, and temperature is cold. Symptoms include abdominal pain, backache, body rash, extremely high fever (105-106), hacking dry cough, headache, Joint/muscle pain, nausea, vomiting. ( . )


End file.
